Birthday Surprise
by concealedcanine
Summary: 9/15... Kakashi's day. Only this day doesn't go as he thought it would. It wasn't anything like the years before... How did it go? More importantly how did it end? (Happy Bday to my main man Kakashi. KakaSaku. One Shot. Chapter 1 is clean for any reading. Chapter 2 is very very smutty 18 only. Enjoy!)
1. Long Day

Kakashi never asked for people to celebrate his birthday. After all, he did prefer to live out of the site of the public eye if he could avoid it. But, there was always a few people in his life that found it necessary to make him feel old every year. Last year, was his first birthday that he spent with Sakura as his girlfriend and that birthday had been no less than spectacular since they had still been a new couple.

Kakashi smiled to himself behind his usual mask as he walked down the streets of his beloved village at the recollection of this memory. It didn't last long though. This year was different, no one seemed to care or want to celebrate. It was like everyone had forgotten. Normally this wouldn't have bothered the silver haired nin but he had grown accustomed to being appreciated on this day. Hell, even Sakura, his long time girlfriend, seemed not to care in the slightest when she had left their apartment that morning. Not even a simple birthday kiss as she headed out the door for work.

Because of this Kakashi was now roaming the streets wondering what to do with himself. He had the day off simply because it was his birthday and it was customary for a shinobi to not have to work on that day. Nevertheless, Kakashi headed down to the training grounds and did his usual exercises and practice for the day before heading down to the lake for a cool swim.

Summoning all his ninken once he had reached the bank they all greeted him happily, "Well, at least all of you appreciate my company." he smiled talking to himself, "Let's go for a swim huh?" And with that Kakashi dove into the water all the ninken following him eagerly.

After a couple of hours Kakashi came out of the water walking over to where he had left his vest, shirt, pants, and boots folded neatly. Not feeling ready to get dressed and needing to dry he laid down on the grass and took a nap under the shade of a tree. His body glistened with the reflection of the water on his toned muscles. The ninken gathered up around him some putting their heads on him as they all slept together.

A strong breeze swept through the area waking him eye creaking open slowly. The ninken had all left. Stretching, Kakashi looked at his clothes figuring it was time to get dressed. It took him awhile to accomplish this task as he tried to wake up. Glancing up at the sun Kakashi figured it was just around noon. His stomach growled and made the immediate decision to go see if Sakura could get away for lunch.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets Kakashi made his way to the hospital. He made his usual entrance upon his arrival through her office window.

"Yo~" he smiled his exposed eye closed.

No response.

Looking around the room he found that Sakura was not in. Moving through the empty space heart sinking slightly he wandered the hospital nurses nodding to him respectfully. He asked a couple about Sakura but few knew where she was. Just as he was about to give up Kakashi saw her standing at a medicine station.

"Hey Sakura~" he called.

She looked up giving him the usual soft smile, "Hello Kakashi. What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab lunch?" he asked heart dropping again expecting a bigger smile and a happy birthday. Maybe even a kiss.

"Oh I really can't. I am swamped here. Sorry." She turned back to her work.

"Humph… I see. Well I won't keep you. See you later, Sakura." he nodded keeping his usual indifferent attitude.

She waved distractedly as Kakashi walked away. Again his heart dropped. Feet dragging beneath him, Kakashi made his way out of the hospital to Ichiraku. Had he done something wrong?

Sitting distractedly, Kakashi placed his order. It was odd, Naruto wasn't there at this time? Maybe he ate early. Part of him hoped that someone would come by and see him so he didn't have to have lunch alone. Alas, that never happened. On his previous birthdays Kakashi never had to pay for his lunch here but as he got up to leave Ayame asked him to pay. Begrudgingly Kakashi handed over the money.

' _People really have forgotten… Haven't they?'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he left the ramen stand.

He slowly shuffled back to the apartment his head buried in his book. He wasn't really reading though. Kakashi's mind was too busy wondering if he had done something to piss everyone off so much that they chose to ignore what was suppose to be his day. Plus, his heart just wasn't into it. It felt like it had been crushed. Even the girl he loved had forgotten.

Entering his place, Kakashi kicked off his boots and wandered to the kitchen putting on a pot of water for tea. He sat at the table hands covering his face exasperated.

The teapot whistled prompting Kakashi to get up. He chose to go with some calming jasmine tea before heading to his perch on the couch with his book. If he was to spend today alone… It was going to be the way he wanted. With him, and his book.

Kakashi wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but when he woke the sky was red. Figuring the sun was setting Kakashi walked back to the door putting his boots on before leaving his apartment and heading for his usual tree at the training grounds. He knew Sakura should be home soon but he figured there was no point. She would be tired and just want to clean up then sleep.

Reaching his tree, Kakashi hopped up to the highest branch and watched the sun descend it's last few inches until it was behind the horizon given the sky a beautiful orange glow. This was one of his favorite times of the day. He loved all the colors that were created. Kakashi heard a twig snap nearby by and he turned to try and catch whoever it was. Yet no one appeared.

"Must have been an animal." he shrugged sighing.

Leaving his tree he made his way to the bar figuring he could use a bottle of sake to cheer himself up. This reasoning scared Kakashi. Was he turning into Tsunade? Despite this he still made his way to the bar.

Entering, his eye scanned the room not seeing anyone that he was close to. He took a seat on one of the stools and raised his hand nodding for his usual to the bar tender. A bottle was sat down in front of him with a single glass. He filled his cup and threw back the liquid sighing contentedly. But something didn't feel right.

His eye flicked to the seat next to him seeing an image of Sakura laughing at no doubt one of his bad jokes. He could almost feel her hand on his thigh. Sighing Kakashi resigned the fact that maybe drinking now wouldn't be the best idea. Looking around the room he saw a rowdy table having a good time.

Kakashi walked over, "Hey, do you guys want this bottle? I can't finish it.."

The middle one nodded eagerly, "Sure thing! And thank you! It's our friends birthday so the more alcohol the better!"

"Ah… well, Happy Birthday." he nodded before taking his leave.

That was what he expected. People around him, laughing, having fun, and enjoying the day. But no. The people in his life chose to ignore or forget. Kakashi wasn't sure which was worse. In the end he decided he didn't care.

Kakashi left the bar after paying for the bottle that he couldn't find the heart to drink. Over this past year he had made a lot of progress with his self image issues. Sakura had helped him with that by flowering him in love and care but today he felt all those feelings sinking back in.

' _What if I am trash? Only trash gets ignored on days like today right? It only makes sense.'_ He sighed to himself.

Hands stuffed deep in his pockets Kakashi made his way down the streets that he was used to wandering. The crowds were starting to thin as people made their way home for dinner. Friends laughing, lovers holding hands, and strangers giving polite smiles. Normally he didn't notice these things but… today made him take notice.

The lights were off. He could see it through the windows. Sakura must have gone straight to bed like he had guessed. His feet carried him lazily up the steps to their door and jangled his keys before unlocking the door and walking in quietly his gaze fixed on the floor. Kakashi kicked off his boots quietly figuring that he would just get into bed with Sakura and sleep as well. He had to be up early the next morning for a meeting anyways.

He kept the lights off as he moved through their apartment silently to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him so as not to wake his sleeping partner. His singled eye gaze fixed on the his reflection in the mirror. Pulling down his mask Kakashi washed his face and brushed his teeth before putting the fabric back in place.

Turning out the light he walked out to his room gaze still averted to the floor. He entered and immediately unzipped his vest letting it fall onto the floor with an audible _thump…._

Suddenly he was blinded by all the lights turning on at once and a loud yell of, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" There were some who included his name and some who said old man among other things.

It was a good thing he didn't have any of his weapons on him or he would have started flinging things. His heart felt like it had just ran for it's life.

But at the same time… He couldn't have smiled bigger. Kakashi should have known. He felt like a fool.

Suddenly Naruto was hugging him from the side, "Cheer up you old fart! You know we wouldn't forget you!" he beamed widely before releasing.

Everyone was there from Ayame to Iruka to Gai. He couldn't help but feel the warmth of companionship flood into his body. And then he stopped his gaze meeting one person, Sakura. She walked over to him gracefully and wrapped her arms around him.

"Happy Birthday, Kakashi~" she smiled still holding him her arms wrapped around his neck. She got up onto her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips hidden behind his mask, "Sorry about earlier. It was hard to do that to you but I had to play the part." She apologized sounding truly sorry.

"Hey, it's fine. I should have known anyways. But I will say, your acting is spot on." he chuckled.

Pulling him down she whispered into his exposed ear, "Just wait till they leave… I'll be sure to make it up to you~"

Her breath was hot and heavy on his ear and he felt a blush flood his cheeks and could do nothing but nod happily. While he would enjoy the party… he couldn't wait for it to end. Everyone else had turned to each other and started chatting giving the two a little privacy. But when they noticed the discussion was over they all turned their attention back to Kakashi.

He heard in the room somewhere in Tsunade's booming voice, "Let's break out the Sake!"

Ino was busy trying to keep Choji away fromt the snack table that also had a large cake on it, "No no no… you'll break your diet!"

Iruka was trying to escape Gai talking about Kakashi's, "Infinite youth!" he heard quite clearly.

Naruto was the one to draw everyone's attention, "Alright simmer down! Kakashi-Sensei… time to open your presents!"

Kakashi chuckled finding it odd how everyone listened to the blond but nevertheless made his way to the couch as everyone gathered around. Sakura sat next to him draping herself on him lovingly.

One after another they piled their gifts both big and small on the coffee table in front of him. There were too many in his opinion. He couldn't think of wanting this many things.

Last to walk up was Ayame, "Sorry for earlier~" she chimed handing him an envelope.

Kakashi opened it to find his money inside and he laughed. But there was also a coupon for seven free meals and another for Sakura so they could eat together, "Wow, thank you Ayame." he smiled.

He opened one gift after another. Iruka had gotten him a shiruken set that was meant to be mounted up on a shelf. Naruto had bought Kakashi the pre-release set of Icha Icha that he had missed out on due to being on a mission at that time. Gai gave him an all black jumpsuit like he wore. Kakashi swore to himself he would never wear it but thanked Gai nonetheless. Tsunade had gotten him a new Sake set. Ino had gotten a healthy diet cookbook. The list went on and on until Sakura handed him the last present. It was from her. He unwrapped it slowly. As the paper fell away he gasped his breath taken away.

It was a picture of them in a beautiful sandalwood frame that had two place holders with the picture in one and beside it a note in her handwriting. He didn't know this picture had been taken of them. They were sitting atop of the Hokage cliff face as the sun set. Hands met in the middle holding each other gently and kissing with the suns glow keeping his face hidden from anyone who saw the picture. His attention turned to the note that read:

 _Forever I am here_

 _By your side with no fear_

 _To love and hold_

 _Until we are grey and old_

 _As each day starts a new_

 _I know_

 _I will forever love you_

 _Your love,_

 _Sakura~_

Kakashi thought he would cry. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be where he was on this day. To be loved so much by one person. To have so many friend. He sat there in silence, all eyes on him. A single silent tear fell onto the glass covering the photo.

"Thank you so much Sakura…" he muttered his voice cracking before turning to look at her dead in the eyes, "I love you so much~" he beamed the biggest smile he had ever felt so far in his life before he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

A collective, "Awww~" swept the crowd and then a muffled yell sounded, "Yea! Kakashi! Get some!"

This caused everyone to burst into laughter as the yell had come out in dead silence but Sakura leaned in, "Oh you will~"

She was determined to keep his face permanently red he was sure of it. "Well, thank you for coming everyone! Thank you for everything. I couldn't ask for better friends. Enjoy the rest of the party." he smiled behind his mask.

Tsunade came up to him at one point telling him the meeting was being canceled due to… unforeseen circumstances. In other words she would be too hung over the next morning.

The party lasted a couple more hours. Some people had to escort others home. Others simply left with a hug and farewell. It was nearly mid-night when Tsunade was helped out the door by Ayame. Kakashi stood at the doorway waving goodbye sighing happily. Turning back inside, Kakashi closed the door behind him.

He looked around the now messy apartment the memories of that night already dancing in his head. Suddenly ripped from the past Kakashi saw Sakura draped up against the doorframe of their bedroom clad in a very revealing piece of black lingerie with pink bows. Leggings ran up her legs to the mid of her thigh. Kakashi gulped at the site.

"Well?" she started in a sultry voice, "What do you think of this present?" Sakura's gaze fixed on his biting her finger seductively, "Why don't you come unwrap it~" she cooed walking backwards into their room wiggling her finger motioning him to follow.

He didn't need to be told twice as he practically sprinted to the room closing the door behind him…


	2. Longer Night

Kakashi turned to see Sakura splayed out on their bed in what was possible the most seductive pose he had ever seen her in. One arm above her head while other flowed down her body coming to rest at the hem of her lingerie babydoll as if to pull it up. She bit her lower lip as her eyes gazed at him hungrily. Kakashi reached back undoing his hitate so he could memerize the vision before him.

"What are you waiting for hmm~?" she breathed her legs squirming slightly.

There was no more waiting. Kakashi had held himself together as long as he could but with this view… There was no way in hell he was going to hold out any longer. He went to move his leg… but he was stuck just gazing at the beautiful woman in his bed. She chuckled getting up and slowly walked over.

Sakura's hands went up to his face pulling down on the mask, "There's my handsome birthday boy~" she giggled pulling him down into a kiss.

Her mouth opened inviting him in as her hands ran down his body where they got to work on the clasps and zipper. Breaking the kiss Sakura pulled up on his shirt now hinting that it needed to come off. Kakashi obliged tossing it to the side. Soft hands now ran over his toned torso tracing the lines of his muscles.

Sakura placed kisses on his chest kissing down the middle of his body nipping along the way and dragging her fingernails. As she went down, Sakura pushed Kakashi back up against the wall. Winding up on her knees, she hooked her delicate fingers into Kakashi's waistband giving them a tug until they dropped to the floor. One hand came up to grasp him gently as she looked up into his eyes stroking him slowly.

Kakashi watched Sakura finding it nearly impossible to tear his eyes away from her. But that was before she started licking from his base up to the tip and taking him into her warm wet mouth. At first she just focused on the tip. Sucking and swirling her tongue around it as if it were lollipop. Kakashi shuddered doing his best to not looking away from this incredibly hot sight. But then without warning Sakura pushed her head down onto his shaft taking in as much as she could before pulling back. Sakura kept a steady pace up her hand stroking with the movement of her head. Now Kakashi couldn't help but let his head tilt back with a soft thud against the wall breathless moans no longer able to be kept quiet.

A sudden popping noise caused Kakashi to look back down seeing Sakura just stroking him looking up at his face. He gave a weak smirk finding his knees were quivering slightly. Sakura stood still stroking him.

"Come on~ I'm just getting started." she whispered seductively.

With a hold still on his cock she lead him to the bed pushing Kakashi onto his back. She stood there at the foot of their bed letting him get a good look at her. Slowly her arms moved to the babydoll and slipped off the shoulder straps and let it fall to the floor leaving her in only the black leggings. Sakura crawled up the bed to him before straddling his waist sitting on his erect member, forcing it to late flat against him.

She began grinding her hips against his throbbing shaft letting out small moans of pleasure. Kakashi's eyes ate up this image hungrily. He loved when she took control. Kakashi knew Sakura was strong and seeing her in a position of power like this really turned him on.

He could tell that his cock was starting to get slick from his lover's juices as she slid back and forth. Kakashi wasn't sure how much he could withstand this teasing as he bit his lip hoping she would just slip him inside.

It seemed that she was thinking the same thing as Sakura raised her hips, one hand going to his member and lining it up with her entrance. She rubbed the tip around the soaked hole teasingly before applying her weight and let it slip inside, slowly taking it all the way inside her letting out a sharp gasp.

"Gah~ Sa-Sakura~" he moaned her molten insides clamping around him couldn't have possibly felt better. His hands found their way to her hips in effort to get her moving.

"Oh… oh no you don't~" she growled lust in her voice.

Her hands grabbed his and pinned them above his head leaning over his body. She kept one hand on his wrists while the other went to his chest to hold herself up slightly. Sakura started off slow, painfully slow. Hips rose until he was barely inside of her before ever so slowly sinking back down to impale herself on him.

Kakashi wanted to move. He tried. But Sakura had a commanding presence keeping his body still from taking any pleasure for himself. She was going to give him everything he needed.

"P-please… Sakura~ more." he begged. Kakashi wasn't used to begging.

She merely smirked keeping her pace slow and steady. Her eyes caught sight of one of his extra hitate's and tied it around his wrists and from there to the bed. Sitting up straight Sakura could now go directly up and down so he could see himself sinking inside her.

Kakashi couldn't peel his eyes away even if he wanted to. Her body was so intoxicating to him. Every little curve. Every little scar. Her perky and perfectly sized breasts. She was everything he could want and more.

Soft gasps and moans left his throat as she kept up her tantilizing pace. But for some reason Kakashi could feel him getting closer and closer to his release. There was a high pitched moan as Sakura began panting her face starting to flush out. He noticed that he was now not the only one with beads of sweat dotting his body. Sakura had adjusted the angle of her rising and falling now hitting that sensitive spot Kakashi knew all too well.

Grinning, now was his chance. As Sakura came down on hip Kakashi gave a quick thrust up into her making Sakura cry out in pleasure. He kept this up and Sakura began to pant more heavily wanting to stop him but not finding the fortitude.

"No… Kakashi… f-fu..fuck~ I'm supposed to...AH!" she tried to speak but found herself unable to finish the sentence, "I'm… I'm so close~" she gasped.

Kakashi was too~ and her hot moans only made it harder to hold on. That was when Kakashi realized… he couldn't hold on any longer, "Sakura… I-I'm cuming~" he moaned thinking that she was going to climb off of him so he didn't finish inside of her.

Sakura didn't… In fact she quickened her pace her hand going to her clit and rubbing to make herself orgasm even harder, "Cum for me Kakashi~" she breathed, "Fill me up~" She begged wanting take him to the next level.

These words were like a trigger. Kakashi let out a series of low rumbles and moans muttering only several coherent words, "Fuck… S-Sakura!"

Instinctively Kakashi thrust up into her burying himself deep inside her. His mind had gone white from the release. It felt better than anything they had ever done before. Especially at the same time Sakura had let out a cry of ecstasy her walls clamping down on him as if trying to suck him dry while her back arched with her eyes rolling back into her head.

At the end of their release Sakura fell flat on his chest listening to his heart thump away madly. Her hair was stuck to her sweaty forehead and she panted trying to calm herself.

"Sakura… we… we shouldn't…" Kakashi gasped realizing what they had just done.

Sakura however didn't give him a chance to finish, "Shhhh… shhh… shh~. Don't you worry Hatake. That's your last present." she giggled weakly but slowly was regaining her strength.

"Wh-what do you…" he started as it began to dawn on him.

"That's it. Now you get it~ I'm on the pill." She cooed nipping at his neck and wiggling her hips a little to tease his still erect cock, "And tonight… is going to be a long one~"

Kakashi let out a groan of satisfaction as she slowly started to grind her hips on him once more. Sakura leaned up slightly nipping at his neck teasingly, "Now there is nothing holding us back~" she whispered directly into his ear while nibbling on his earlobe.

"Mmm~ I love you~" he hummed happily only to be interrupted by a moan as she pushed him back in deep.

"I love you too… Kakashi _\- Sensei~"_ Sakura put a little more emphasis on the last words knowing it turned him on, "But now… show me how much you love me" he smirked untying his hands.

The rest of that night was a blur of white hot passion. They did it everywhere, on everything. And when they finally finished the sky was starting to light up. Their eyes were closed and their bodies tangled up together in a warm embrace.

Sakura spoke first sleepily, "Well? How was that for a birthday?"

"Best one… ever~" he chuckled weakly.

"Mmm~ good." she hummed feeling sleep overcoming her, "I love you~"

"And… and I love you~" he whispered his voice fading.

They fell asleep in each other's arms without a care in the world.


End file.
